


Not The Sadist She Was Expecting

by Eileithyia_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/pseuds/Eileithyia_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami knew that Law was a sadist, but she didn't know in just how many way he was!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Sadist She Was Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece

"Law, please." Nami whimpered when he changed their position again. She pushed back his moistened hair which was now sticking flat against his forehead, then lovingly kissed his lips in the hope of getting what she needed.

He smiled at her darkly. He loved to hear her beg, which was why he kept tormenting her. He silently refused her request and continued his slow, deep thrusts into her. Then resumed the attention his mouth had been previously giving her neck, and ears.

Nami never used to like the missionary position, but now she may have said it was her favourite, despite the torturous aspects of it.

The moment she realised she was in love with Law, suddenly her body started to want as much skin contact as possible. Missionary was ideal because it also allowed him the access he wanted to her bountiful chest.

Another bonus aspect of the position was that it allowed her the privilege of knowing that he was in love with her too, though he had still not confessed to it yet.

She noticed it just over three weeks ago. Somehow, the sex seemed different, then Nami realised it was because Law had begun kissing her lips, which he usually reserved for foreplay. During the act itself, Law was busy with the task at hand, while biting and kissing her neck. He still did those things, but now he amorously kissed her lips too, and when he wasn't, he seemed captivated by her expression.

For the forth time this session, Nami began to reach her limit. She could feel her temperature rising, her breathing became more rapid, and her body felt like it was stiffening as waves of sensation started to cloud her mind. She knew it would be any moment now and her muscles would constrict and spasm around him in pure ecstasy. Then, Law changed his rhythm and technique again, losing all the momentum he'd just built up in her.

"Laaaaw!" Nami moaned in utter frustration. She felt on the brink of tears at this point, her body was wound so tightly.

She reached her hand between them, to rub against her clitoris and bring about the release that her body desperately craved, the release he was so insistent on denying her.

"Don't you dare!" He warned her, grabbing her hand and pinning it above her head.

When she'd first learned of the Surgeon of Death, heard of his creepy and sadist ways, this kind of sadism is not what she had pictured. She had only imagined that he was a cruel man to his enemies, not that he'd take great pleasure from sexually tormenting her.

He stared down at her then, and Law must have recognised the exhaustion and frustration in her defeated expression because Nami saw a hint of remorse creep across his features.

Law halted all movement of his hips then, and repositioned himself above Nami. With his elbows beneath her shoulders, he reached around to cupped her face with both hands. Law continued to gaze at her, all the while Nami was still bucking and writhing beneath him, her body instinctively moving to claim what it needed.

He sealed his lips to hers, giving her what was possibly the warmest, most affectionate kiss she had ever received from him. "I think I'm in love with you, you know." Law finally confessed.

His words melted her heart, and froze all of her movements. It was difficult for him to say it, she could see it in his eyes. There was obviously pain associated with that word for him, and Nami felt he chose to say 'I think' in order to try and protect himself in some way.

"Oh yea?" She smiled. "Prove it!" Nami demanded playfully, and his pained expression soon turned to a devilish smile.

"Oooh!" Nami cried out in a sultry moan when he rocked his hips, quickly picking up his pace to piston in and out of her with short, stabbing thrusts.

She fisted one hand at the back of his head, pulling on his midnight locks. Her other latched on to his ass, her fingernails digging in to the meat of his buttocks, eliciting a hiss from him that was laced with pleasure and pain.

Thankfully it did nothing to sway his rhythm. Law propped his upper body up away from her, creating the perfect angle so he could rotate his hips while he thrust into her, grinding his pubic area against her clitoris.

"Harder." She urged him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Law grunted, then replied to her request by furiously plunging into her, burying her deeper into his soft mattress.

Nami braced herself with one hand around his shoulders, pulling him closer, and the other she raked over his back and sides. Law buried his face against her neck, letting his teeth graze her skin with every thrust.

"Kyaaa!" Nami screamed as her orgasm washed over her in a wave of molten ecstasy. Her back arched from the intense pleasure that crashed through her, pressing her breasts against his sweat slicked chest. One of Law's hands fiercely glided up her ribcage to latch on to chest, squeezing the mound roughly, as he continued to pound into her until he found his release.

"You shouldn't have done that, Nami-ya." Law chided through panted breaths as he collapsed against her.

"Why? I though you preferred it when I'm loud." Nami asked as she pushed his dampened hair from off his forehead, once again.

"Oh, I do." He paused to lay a kiss on her sternum. "If I'd known you were going to scream I would have switched on the intercom, and broadcast it all over my ship." He laughed, then moved above her so their faces were level.

"So, what's the problem then?" She asked, and tried to steady her breathing.

"I now know how to make you scream." He smirked, promising her that this would not be the last time he tormented her like this.


End file.
